Raana Tey
Die Togruta Raana Tey war eine Jedi-Meisterin des Alten Ordens und gehörte dem Ersten Wächterkreis des Jedi-Geheimbunds zur Zeit der Mandalorianischen Kriege an. Gemeinsam mit ihren Kameraden versuchte auch Raana Tey nach einer Schreckensvision, die Rückkehr der Sith in Form einer ihrer Padawane zu verhindern. So tötete die Seherin auch ihre Schülerin Kamlin während des Padawan-Massakers von Taris. Einzig Lucien Draays Schüler Zayne Carrick entkam den Meistern, die ihn daraufhin gnadenlos verfolgten. In den folgenden Wochen und Monaten versuchte der Erste Wächterkreis des flüchtigen Padawans habhaft zu werden und besonders Raana Tey, die aufgrund von Albträumen keinen Schlaf mehr fand, engagierte sich für die Ergreifung Zaynes. Nach einem erfolglosen Versuch, durch eine Entführung von Zaynes Vater durch die Moomo-Brüder an den Padawan zu gelangen, konnte Raana Tey den jungen Mann schließlich auf dem von Mandalorianern besetzten Taris stellen, wo sie kurz darauf durch die Explosion des Jedi-Turms getötet wurde. Biografie Ausbildung miniatur|links|Raana während des Trainings. Während ihrer Kindheit auf Shili wurde Raana Tey immer wieder von starken Kopfschmerzen und Albträumen heimgesucht, aber die behandelnden Ärzte konnten ihr nicht helfen. Durch Zufall kam zu dieser Zeit ein Jedi in ihrer Heimat vorbei, der die Beschwerden des Mädchens schnell als nicht regulierte Macht-Visionen identifizierte und Raana deshalb nach Coruscant sandte, um ihr von Krynda Draay helfen zu lassen. Durch wiederholte Therapiesitzungen mit der Jedi-Meisterin und den Jedi ihrer Wächterkreise gelang es schließlich, die Gedanken des Kindes zu ordnen und ihr ein normales Leben zu ermöglichen. Aufgrund ihrer starken Machtsensitivität begann Raana mit der Ausbildung zur Jedi und wurde das jüngste Mitglied des späteren Ersten Wächterkreises, zu dem auch die Miraluka Q'Anilia, der Khil Xamar und der Feeorin Feln sowie Kryndas Sohn Lucien Draay gehörten. In den folgenden Jahren widmete die junge Togruta auch aus Dankbarkeit ihre Anstrengungen komplett dem Anliegen des Jedi-Geheimbunds, die Rückkehr der Sith mit allen möglichen Mitteln zu verhindern, wobei die von der Macht gesandten Visionen eine große Hilfe – aber auch Belastung – darstellten. Dabei gaben ihre Kameraden des Wächterkreises Raana den nötigen Halt, wodurch sie allerdings von der Gegenwart der anderen Jedi abhängig wurde, um die Balance ihres Geistes aufrecht zu erhalten.Knights of the Old Republic Handbook miniatur|rechts|Raana beobachtet [[Krynda Draay bei einer Vision.]] Noch früh während ihrer Ausbildung im Jahr 3978 VSY suchte Raana eines Morgens ihre Meisterin, um ihr über ihre Fortschritte zu berichten, da sie eine von Q'Anilias Visionen geteilt hatte. Als sie Krynda und ihren Vertrauten Haazen jedoch in den Gärten des Draay-Anwesens fand, wurde sie hinter einem Busch versteckt Zeuge einer Vision der Jedi-Meisterin, die scheinbar auf die Rückkehr der Sith hinwies, die durch fünf schicksalhafte Personen herbeigeführt werden würde. Diese Erfahrung prägte die junge Togruta nachhaltig und sollte sie noch Jahre später beschäftigen.Knights of the Old Republic – Tage des Hasses Im Jahr 3973 VSY widmeten sich die Seher zusammen mit Lucien Draay auch verstärkt dem Kampftraining mit dem Lichtschwert unter der Aufsicht Haazens. Im Verlauf einer solchen Trainingsstunde demonstrierte Lucien sein Talent im Kampf, indem er seine Kameraden wenig zimperlich auf Distanz hielt. Dies geschah sehr zum Missfallen seiner Mutter, die sowohl ihren Sohn als auch dessen Lehrer für dieses Verhalten tadelte, da sie inzwischen die Gewissheit erlangt hatte, dass Raana Tey, Feln, Xamar und Q'Anilia die von ihr vorausgesagten Seher waren, „die tun werden, was getan werden muss“. Trotz der Zweifel an ihrem Sohn konnte Haazen sie davon überzeugen, dass er dem Wächterkreis den nötigen Schutz gewähren würde, damit sich die Seher komplett ihren „höheren Zielen“ widmen konnten.Knights of the Old Republic – Stunde der Wahrheit Nach ihrem Aufstieg zur Jedi-Meisterin wurde Raana Tey mit ihren Kameraden des Ersten Wächterkreises nach Taris versetzt, um dort positiv auf einen möglichen Beitritt zur Galaktischen Republik einzuwirken und so der stetig wachsenden Gefahr durch die Mandalorianer besser trotzen zu können. Nachdem sie im Jedi-Turm auf dem Stadtplaneten Quartier bezogen hatten, wählte jeder der Meister einen Padawan aus, den er in der Folgezeit in den Wegen der Macht unterwies. Ebenso wie die Meister es selbst gewesen waren, kannten sich die fünf Padawane bereits seit ihrer Zeit als Jünglinge auf Dantooine, wo sie sich bereits angefreundet hatten. Raana erwählte die junge Falleen Kamlin zu ihrer Schülerin, die aufgrund ihrer Herkunft ebenfalls ein aufbrausendes Gemüt hatte. Während sich die Padawane der vier Seher, Kamlin, Oojoh, Gharn und Shad Jelavan als talentierte junge Jedi erwiesen, unterrichtete Lucien Draay den eher tollpatschigen Zayne Carrick, den die Meister fast offensichtlich belächelten.Knights of the Old Republic – Der Verrat Schurkenmond-Prophezeiung und Padawan-Massaker miniatur|links|Raana Teys und [[Felns Vision.]] Nach einigen Jahren des Trainings begaben sich die Meister 3964 VSY mit ihren Padawanen zu einer letzten Trainingsmission vor dem Ritterschlag auf dem entlegenen Schurkenmond im Asteroidengürtel des Taris-Systems. Während sich ihre Schüler der Aufgabe stellten, nutzten die vier Seher der Gruppe die Gelegenheit, unter Meditation einen Blick in die Zukunft zu werfen, da sie bereits zuvor eine aufziehende Gefahr gespürt hatten. Laut Q'Anilia war der Schurkenmond der einzige Ort, an dem die Macht frei fließen konnte, um ihnen einen bestmöglichen Blick zu gewähren. Raana Tey stellte sofort fest, dass die Einschätzung der Miraluka korrekt gewesen war und nach kurzer Besinnung empfingen sie nacheinander kurze, aber äußerst beunruhigende Visionen der Zukunft, in denen sie alle durch das Einwirken eines Sith in einem roten Raumanzug den Tod fanden. Raana Tey sah ihren Tod auf Taris voraus, Feln würde auf seinem Heimatplaneten Odryn mit einem Stück Holz in der Hand sterben, Xamar durch Beschuss der eigenen republikanischen Schiffe und Q'Anilia nach dem Feststellen des Todes von Krynda Draay auf Coruscant. Da ihre Padawane allesamt rote Raumanzüge trugen, interpretierte Raana die Vision sofort dahingehend, dass einer der Schüler der Sith aus der Vision werden sowie Orden und Galaxis ins Chaos stürzen würde. Lucien versuchte seine Kameraden zu beruhigen, doch Raana wollte sofort Maßnahmen ergreifen und die Padawane bei ihrer Ankunft töten, was Xamar jedoch kategorisch ablehnte, bevor sie nicht Rücksprache mit Krynda Draay auf Coruscant gehalten hätten. Da Raana, Feln und Q'Anilia jedoch fest davon überzeugt waren, die Vision richtig interpretiert zu haben, fassten sie daraufhin den Entschluss, ihre Schüler dem Wohl der Galaxis zu opfern. Den Lastenheberdroiden T1-LB, der Zeuge des mörderischen Plans geworden war, stieß Lucien Draay daraufhin von einer Klippe, um die Gefahr einer Entdeckung zu verhindern. Nach ihrer Rückkehr in den Jedi-Turm zogen sich die Meister für einige Tage zurück, in denen die Padawane wieder ihren eigenen Aufgaben nachgingen. Während dieser Zeit suchten die Seher den Rat Coruscants und Krynda ließ ihnen durch Haazen mitteilen, dass die Padawane zur genauen Prüfung der Vision zurück zum Draay-Anwesen gebracht werden sollten.Knights of the Old Republic – Wiedergutmachung Einige Tage später, als die Padawane noch dem soeben verabschiedeten Revan, der von Taris aus an die Front reiste, um die Bedrohung durch die Mandalorianer besser einschätzen zu können, hinterherschauten, spürte Q'Anilia eine weitere Erschütterung der Macht: In der unmittelbaren Nähe hatte sie eine subtile Wandlung zum Bösen gespürt, die sie und ihre Kameraden nochmals darin bestärkte, ihrem inzwischen ausgearbeiteten Plan nachzugehen und die Padawane möglichst umgehend zu töten. Am nächsten Tag fand anlässlich der bevorstehenden Ritterschlag-Zeremonie der Abschlussklasse ein Bankett statt, das die Meister für die Padawane und ihre Familien sowie andere Offizielle von Taris ausgerichtet hatten. Nach einem etwas peinlichen Auftritt Zaynes unterhielten sich die Jugendlichen einige Minuten mit dem Padawan Lucien Draays, bevor dieser erneut auf Jagd nach dem Gauner Marn Hierogryph ging. miniatur|rechts|Das [[Padawan-Massaker von Taris|Padawan-Massaker.]] Als das Bankett zu Ende war, kehrten die Padawane mit ihren Meistern zum Jedi-Turm zurück, während Zayne noch immer Gryph folgte. Da auch Shad Jelavan einige Minuten zu spät kam, fiel ihm sofort auf, dass die Meister noch ihre Lichtschwerter trugen, was im Tempel eigentlich nicht erlaubt war und von diesen als Teil der Zeremonie bezeichnet wurde. Da auch Lucien seine Waffe noch am Gürtel hatte, nahmen die Padawane an, dass auch der Tollpatsch Zayne den Ritterschlag erhalten würde, was die Freunde sehr erfreute. Obwohl Luciens Padawan auch bald eintreffen würde, stellte Shad die Entscheidung der Meister jedoch in Frage, da Zayne bisher immer der schlechteste von ihnen gewesen war und von ihnen seiner Meinung nach wie ein Hofnarr behandelt wurde. Auch Kamlin, Gharn und Oojoh äußerten ihre Zweifel daran, dass ihre Meister die Wahrheit sagten und forderten trotz des Verweises auf den Krieg von ihnen eine ernsthafte Erklärung. Aufgrund dieser unvorhergesehenen Situation konnte die Jedi des Ersten Wächterkreises nicht das Eintreffen Zaynes abwarten und waren gezwungen, ihre eigenen Padawane umgehend zu töten. Nachdem alle vier durch die Klingen ihrer jeweiligen Meister zu Boden gegangen waren, betrat auch Zayne den Raum mit Bitte um Entschuldigung, ergriff allerdings schockiert die Flucht vor den Jedi-Meistern, mit denen er sich daraufhin eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd über verschiedene Ebenen der planetaren Stadt lieferte, bevor es ihm mit Gryphs Hilfe gelang, sich in der Unterstadt zu verstecken. Die Suche nach Zayne Carrick miniatur|links|Der [[Erster Wächterkreis|Erste Wächterkreis in den Slums.]] Nachdem sie in den Jedi-Turm zurückgekehrt waren und den Abtransport der Leichen veranlasst hatten, ließ Lucien sofort die Nachricht verbreiten, dass Zayne für die Ermordung seiner Kameraden verantwortlich war und spannte auch die Stadtwache für die Suche nach dem Flüchtigen ein. Um den Jungen zu lokalisieren, versenkten sich die Seher erneut in die Meditation, woraufhin sie ihn in den Slums aufspüren konnten. Während sich Lucien, Raana Tey, Q'Anilia und Feln umgehend in die unteren Bereiche der Stadt begaben und sich mit Horden von Rakghouls auseinandersetzen mussten, blieb Xamar im Tempel zurück, um die Einsatzkräfte von dort aus zu koordinieren und mögliche Kommuniqués entgegenzunehmen. Allerdings hatten die Meister nicht damit gerechnet, dass Zayne und Gryph in der Trümmerhalde neue Verbündete finden würden, die den beiden zur Flucht von Taris verhalfen. In der kommenden Nacht versuchte Zayne an Bord der Letzten Zuflucht, dem Schiff von Jarael und Camper, seinen Namen reinzuwaschen und dem Jedi-Rat auf Dantooine die Situation zu schildern. Jedoch waren die Meister der Täuschung des Geheimbunds aufgesessen und bat den Padawan inständig, nach Dantooine oder Taris zurückzukehren, damit man ihm helfen könne. Trotz Zaynes Beteuerungen, weder der Dunklen Seite erlegen zu sein noch seine Freunde getötet zu haben, konnte er Vandar Tokare nicht überzeugen. Die beiden konnten das Gespräch allerdings nicht beenden, da Zayne von Jarael niedergeschlagen und die Übertragung daraufhin von ihr unterbrochen wurde, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Verfolger auf sie zu lenken. miniatur|rechts|Raana und [[Feln überrascht von Jaraels Auftritt.]] Nachdem die beiden kurz darauf den in einem Raumanzug feststeckenden Gryph befreit hatten, erinnerte sich Zayne an die Geschehnisse auf dem Schurkenmond und den zerstörten Droiden T1-LB. Während des Aufenthalts auf dem Schurkenmond hatte Lucien Draay die Spur jedoch bereits wieder aufgenommen und versuchte, Zayne und Jarael von der Bergung des Droiden abzuhalten. Mit der Hilfe Campers gelang ihnen aber die Flucht und mit Hilfe der Holoaufzeichnung des reparierten Elbee erfuhr die Gruppe die wahren Hintergründe des Padawan-Massakers. Da Zayne daraufhin beschloss, sich den Meistern auszuliefern, um sie mit der Wahrheit zu konfrontieren, kontaktierten sie den Kopfgeldjäger Valius Ying, der den Padawan nach Taris zurückbrachte. Als Zayne schließlich im Ratssaal, dem Schauplatz des Massakers eintraf, stellte er Lucien und die anderen zur Rede, woraufhin sein ehemaliger Meister ihm erläuterte, was sich wenige Tage zuvor ereignet hatte. Da Captain Ying alles mitgehört hatte, wurde der Twi'lek kurzerhand von Lucien getötet. Bevor er jedoch das Lichtschwert gegen Zayne erheben konnte, wurde der Turm von einer Explosion erschüttert und eine Person mit Lichtschwert und rotem Raumanzug brach durch die Kuppel des Saals. Als die Jedi kurz abgelenkt waren, gab sich die verkleidete Jarael Zayne zu erkennen und verhalf dem ehemaligen Padawan mit der bereits wartenden Letzten Zuflucht zur Flucht vor seinen Meistern. miniatur|links|Kurz vor dem Aufbruch nach [[Coruscant.]] Da die planetare Stadt bereits seit einiger Zeit von schweren Unruhen heimgesucht wurde, die inzwischen bereits die Mittelstadt erreichten, beriet der Erste Wächterkreis drei Wochen nach Zaynes Flucht über die Situation auf dem Planeten. Allerdings wurden sie vom Jedi-Rat auf Dantooine nach Coruscant zurückbeordert, wodurch die Probleme des Stadtplaneten nun der Verantwortung der zivilen Sicherheitskräfte unterlagen. Laut Xamars Informationen hatte die zweimalige Flucht Zaynes die Autorität der fünf Meister untergraben, weshalb sie einen Rechenschaftsbericht von ihnen forderten. Allerdings kam Raana Tey aufgrund ihrer anfälligen mentalen Verfassung sofort der Gedanke, dass sie auf getrennte Missionen geschickt werden könnten, was ihre innere Balance gefährden könnte. Bevor Lucien sie jedoch beruhigen konnte, erhielten die Meister mit der Ankunft Q'Anilias eine Botschaft Zayne Carricks, der den Meistern eine gnadenlose Jagd mit ihren eigenen Waffen androhte, um seinen Namen wieder reinzuwaschen und Gerechtigkeit für seine ermordeten Freunde herstellen zu können. Was die Meister allerdings nicht wussten war, dass Gryph sich diese Finte ausgedacht hatte, um ihnen Angst einzujagen. Rechenschaftsbericht und neue Maßnahmen miniatur|rechts|[[Vrook Lamar weist den Ersten Wächterkreis zurecht.]] Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft auf Coruscant nutzten die Jedi des Ersten Wächterkreises die Gelegenheit, um das Draay-Anwesen aufzusuchen und die Ereignisse der zurückliegenden Wochen mit Krynda Draay zu erörtern. Allerdings ließ der Haushaltsdroide 9BD Lucien nicht zu seiner Mutter vor, weshalb die Jedi unverrichteter Dinge wieder abziehen mussten. Während der kurzen Wartezeit vor den Türen des Anwesens kontaktierte Lucien den republikanischen Sicherheitsdienst, um die Suche nach Zayne zu intensivieren, wobei er dem Administrator auch damit drohte, ihm die „wilde“ Raana Tey zur Seite zu stellen. Vor der Anhörung des Wächterkreises führte der Jedi-Rat eine Besprechung mit Revan, der zum wiederholten Mal versuchte, die Jedi-Meister zum Eingreifen in den Krieg zu bewegen. Allerdings wurde der Opportunist von Atris und Vrook Lamar abgefertigt und mit der sofortigen Beendigung seiner Scout-Missionen beauftragt. Im Hinausgehen gab Revan den wartenden Sehern zu verstehen, dass auch sie nun nachvollziehen könnten, welchem Unheil er entgegenzuwirken versuchte. Während der Anhörung zeigte sich Vrook Lamar sichtlich verärgert über die erfolglose Suche nach Zayne und tadelte die Meister entsprechend ihrer Unfähigkeit, den Flüchtigen aufzuspüren. Lucien Draay nahm die Schuld für den Tod der Padawane auf sich, jedoch nur im übertragenen Sinn, da er der Ausbilder des vermeintlich Abtrünnigen war, und bat um die entsprechenden Mittel zur Auffindung Zaynes. Vrook zeigte sich jedoch wenig beeindruckt von den Meistern und schickte aufgrund ihrer nur mäßigen Arbeit in letzter Zeit auf getrennte Missionen, wogegen Raana Tey erfolglos protestierte. miniatur|links|[[Lucien Draay genehmigt Raanas Pläne.]] Nachdem sie den Jedi-Tempel verlassen hatten, machte Raana Tey ihrem Zorn über die Einstellung des Rates lautstark Luft, da sie die Hinweise vor ihren Augen – die Angriffe der Mandalorianer und einen potenziellen Sith auf der Flucht – nicht beachten wollten, konnte jedoch von Q'Anilia wieder beruhigt werden. Als Lucien betont hatte, dass sie auch weiterhin die Suche nach Zayne nicht aufgeben würden, präsentierte ihm Raana ihren neuesten Plan, um den Flüchtigen aufzuspüren. Verwundert über ihren Plan, über Zaynes Vater Arvan Carrick an den Padawan heranzukommen, zog er die Togruta damit auf, dass sie wohl tatsächlich mit der Dunklen Seite liebäugele, genehmigte die zu treffenden Maßnahmen allerdings. Zu diesem Zweck ließ Raana Arvan nach Telerath versetzen und heuerte die beiden ithorianischen Kopfgeldjäger Del und Dob Moomo an, die sich daraufhin auf den Bankenplaneten begaben, um den Bankier fortan zu beobachten. miniatur|rechts|Die [[Moomo-Brüder bekommen Raanas Zorn zu spüren.]] Tatsächlich zeigte sich Zaynes Gruppe bald auf Telerath, um Marn Hierogryphs eingefrorene Konten anzapfen zu können. Während des Beratungsgesprächs mit Camper und Jarael in Verkleidung wurde Arvan Carrick jedoch von den Moomo-Brüdern entführt, da sie nicht verstehen konnten, warum die Jedi-Meisterin nur die Beobachtung angeordnet hatte. Auf der Moomo Williwaw angekommen kontaktierten die Entführer schließlich ihre Auftraggeberin, die sie lautstark für ihre Unfähigkeit ausschimpfte, da ihr sorgfältig ausgearbeiteter Plan nun zerstört war. Nachdem Raana die Verbindung unterbrochen hatte, um sich mit den anderen Sehern zu besprechen, konnte der gefangene Bankier beobachten, wie die beiden Ithorianer sich um ihre Bezahlung stritten und sich prügelten, wobei Dob sich durchsetzen konnte und das Schiff verließ. Nachdem Zayne seine Gefährten darüber aufgeklärt hatte, dass Arvan sein Vater war, lag es für ihn und seine Freunde auf der Hand, dass man ihn nur benutzen wollte, um Zayne eine Falle zu stellen. Daraufhin entwickelte Gryph einen Befreiungsplan, weshalb er Dob in der Bar aufsuchte und ihn davon überzeugte, dass Zayne Carrick viel mehr Credits wert sei als sein Vater, worauf der Ithorianer auf den Handel einging und Gryph zur Moomo Williwaw bestellte. In der Zwischenzeit schlich sich Zayne an Bord des Schiffes, wobei er ein weiteres Kommuniqué der Jedi-Meisterin belauschte, die über die endgültige Lösung des „Arvan-Carrick-Problems“ sprach, wenn sie in wenigen Tagen zu den beiden Kopfgeldjägern stoßen würde. Nachdem Zayne seinen Vater befreit und dieser ihm versichert hatte, dass er an seine Unschuld glaubte, sorgten sie zusammen mit Gryph und Camper dafür, dass die den Ithorianern gestellte Falle zuschnappen konnte. Als die beiden sich bei einer weiteren Streiterei erneut prügelten, gelang dem Jedi, Arvan und den anderen die Flucht. Zurück auf Taris miniatur|links|Raanas Albtraum. Bereits kurz nach dem Mord an ihren Padawanen waren Raana Teys Albträume schlimmer geworden, die Trennung von ihren Gefährten brachte ihre Balance jedoch derart in Gefahr, dass die Togruta nur noch höchst selten Schlaf fand und dem Wahnsinn immer näher kam. Da seit der kurzfristigen Aufnahme von Taris in die Republik und der Invasion durch die Mandalorianer der verschwundene Senator Haydel Goravvus noch immer nicht gefunden worden war, sandte der Oberste Kanzler Raana Tey auf eine Mission nach Taris, die sie bereits gegenüber den Moomo-Brüdern angedeutet hatte. Sie sollte auf dem belagerten Stadtplaneten Kontakt zum Widerstand aufnehmen und den Senator ausfindig machen sowie Ermittlungen hinsichtlich des raschen Beitritts anstellen. Aufgrund des misslungenen Plans mit Arvan Carrick machte sich Raana deshalb umgehend auf den Weg nach Taris. Während des Fluges bemühte sich die Jedi-Meisterin erneut um ein wenig Schlaf, wurde jedoch sofort mit einer neuerlichen Version Zayne Carricks überwältigt. In dieser befand sie sich auf dem belagerten Taris und wollte ähnlich wie der flüchtige Padawan einige Wochen zuvor den Ratssaal im Jedi-Turm aufsuchen. Als sie im Körper eines kleinen Mädchens den Raum betrat, bot sich ihr eine ähnliche Szene, nur dass diesmal die Padawane mit gezogenen Lichtschwertern über vier niedergestreckten Gestalten in Raumanzügen standen. Während sie von den vier getöteten Padawanen ergriffen wurde, erinnerte Zayne sie an seine Vision der Gerechtigkeit für die Getöteten. Aus diesem Grund wollte er ihr die Person in dem Schutzanzug zeigen, jedoch verschloss die Togruta ihre Augen, woraufhin Zayne ihr sagte, dass sie sich für eine so große Seherin halte und dies nun beweisen sollte. In diesem Moment wachte Raana jedoch schweißgebadet auf und ein Droide empfahl ihr die Konsultation der Bordärztin. Für die Jedi-Meisterin stand jedoch fest, dass einzig der Tod Zayne Carricks ihr den Seelenfrieden zurückbringen würde.Knights of the Old Republic – Nächte des Zorns miniatur|rechts|Raana wird von [[Senator Goravvus zurückgehalten.]] Als Raana Tey schließlich auf Taris ankam, konnte sie den Widerstand schnell ausfindig machen. Dort traf sie auch Shel Jelavan, die Schwester Shads, wieder, die noch immer tief getroffen durch den Tod ihres Bruders durch Zayne Carricks vermeintliche Schuld war. Dies nutzte die Jedi-Meisterin aus, um die junge Frau dahingehend zu motivieren, Zayne bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung aus Rache töten zu wollen. Nach der Schlacht von Omonoth kehrte Zayne schließlich auf den belagerten Planeten zurück, um sich mit Gryph zu treffen und dem Widerstand gegen die mandalorianischen Eroberer zu unterstützen. Nach der Befreiung der entführten Kinder der Polizeichefin Noana Sowrs begleitete er zusammen mit Gryph und Del Moomo die Geheimen Bek zum Lager des Widerstandes, wo er zum ersten Mal nach dem Massaker mit Shel zusammentraf. Diese versuchte daraufhin, mit Unterstützung Raanas umgehend den vermeintlichen Mörder zu töten, doch das Eingreifen Gryphs und der Gadon Theks hinderte Shel und die Jedi-Meisterin an ihrem Vorhaben. Der erste Blasterschuss Shels traf jedoch den Koffer Gryphs, in dem sich ein Kommunikationssystem befand. Obwohl Raana versuchte, die Sicherheitskräfte und den Senator von der Bösartigkeit Zaynes zu überzeugen, überzeugten die Rettung der Kinder und die Aussage Gadon Theks Goravvus davon, dass der Padawan zumindest keiner unmittelbare Gefahr darstellte und dem Widerstand helfen konnte. Nachdem sich die Parteien schließlich wieder beruhigt hatten, erläuterte Haydel Goravvus Gryph die Wahrheit über die Aufnahme von Taris in die Republik. Kurz darauf meldete sich Jervo Thalien über den Sender zu Wort, woraufhin Del Moomo den Senator ergriff und somit die wahren Absichten des Firmenchefs offenbarte. Bevor Del Moomo Goravvus jedoch töten konnte, intervenierte Raana Tey und lieferte Jervo so einen Grund, zu seinem Alternativplan überzugehen und die Bombe in Gryphs Koffer zu aktivieren. Allerdings hatte der Blasterschuss den Mechanismus beschädigt, sodass die Bombe nicht detonierte und von Del Moomo entschärft werden konnte. miniatur|links|Der Angriff auf den [[Jedi-Turm wird geplant.]] Im Anschluss an diese Aufregung versuchte Zayne ein Gespräch mit Shel zu führen und ihr die Wahrheit zu erläutern. Allerdings mischte sich Raana Tey ein und versuchte Zaynes Aussagen als Behauptungen eines Sith darzustellen. Dieser konterte jedoch mit einigen bissigen Bemerkungen hinsichtlich Raanas schlechten Gewissens, das sie keinen Schlaf mehr finden ließ. Bevor der Streit eskalieren konnte, unterbrach Goravvus das Gespräch, um Zayne, Gryph, Shel und Raana Tey um ihre Hilfe beim bevorstehenden Angriff auf den Jedi-Turm, das jetzige Kommandozentrum Cassus Fetts, zu bitten. Die Togruta wollte eine Beteiligung mit dem Verweis auf die Nichteinmischung der Jedi in Kriegseinsätze ablehnen, wurde aber schließlich umgestimmt, da der Plan keine direkten Kampfhandlungen erforderte. So sollten Zayne und Shel den Turm infiltrieren, um dort Aufklärung zu betreiben, während der Widerstand und die Bek zusammen mit Gryph Sprengladungen an den Fundamenten des Gebäudes anbringen. Da Raana die Gelegenheit nutzen wollte, um Zayne allein stellen und töten zu können, erklärte sie sich einverstanden und wollte die beiden Jugendlichen begleiten. Vor dem Aufbruch wies sie Shel an, das im Turm gelagerte Lichtschwert wieder zu reparieren und versprach ihr, dass sie schließlich Rache für ihren Bruder üben könne. Shel sollte dazu den Lichtschwertkristall, der bei den Trauerfeiern für die Padawane an deren Familien überstellt worden waren, wieder einsetzen und anschließend Zayne mit der Waffe töten. Nachdem Zayne und Shel den Turm infiltriert hatten, öffneten sie einen versiegelten Lüftungsschacht, um Raana Tey Zutritt zum Gebäude zu gewähren. Diese hatte kurz zuvor noch einmal die Erinnerung an die Prophezeiung der Fünf, 25 Jahre zuvor, wachgerufen und sie in ihrem Vorhaben bestätigt. Die Jedi-Meisterin hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass der vermeintliche Padawan-Killer durch das intensive Gespräch und seine Beteuerungen wurden in Shel jedoch erste Zweifel an den Aussagen Raana Teys wach, weshalb sie die sich ihr bietende Gelegenheit zum Zuschlagen nicht nutzte. miniatur|rechts|[[Shel Jelavan durchbohrt Raana hinterrücks.]] Als schließlich die Seherin eintraf, folgte sie Zayne in den inzwischen verlassenen Ratssaal, wo sie den ahnungslosen Mandalorianer Gormer kaltblütig tötete und sofort auf Zayne losging. Dieser hatte kurz zuvor erfahren, dass Cassus Fett einen Schlag gegen den Widerstand plante, doch Raan war in ihrem Wahn zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass es bereits zu spät für eine Warnung sei und zumindest sie durch den Tod des vermeintlichen Siths Sühne würde leisten können. Während des folgenden Kampfes konnte sich Zayne nur mit Mühe gegen die wilden Attacken der Meisterin wehren, wurde gegen eine Wand geschleudert und kurzzeitig außer Gefecht gesetzt. Trotz seiner Versuche, Raana daran zu erinnern, dass sie eine Jedi sei, konnte er sie nicht davon überzeugen, von ihm abzulassen. Nachdem sie Zayne über die beiden entscheidenden Prophezeiungen berichtet hatte, wollte sie den jungen Jedi schließlich mit ihrem Lichtschwert niederstrecken, als sie von hinten mit einer blauen Klinge durchbohrt wurde. Shel hatte Kampf und Gespräch beobachtet und hatte somit den Beweis für Zaynes Unschuld bekommen und hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen, den Tod ihres Freundes zu verhindern. Als Zayne und Shel mit der Hilfe von Gryph und Gadon Thek fliehen wollten, sprang Raana den beiden trotz ihrer Verletzung durch die zerborstene Kuppel hinterher, blieb jedoch mit einer Hand am zersprungen Glas hängen. Obwohl sie kurz zuvor noch versucht hatte ihn zu töten, reichte Zayne Raana die Hand, um auch sie vor dem Angriff der Mandalorianer zu retten. In diesem Moment realisierte die Jedi-Meisterin, dass sie die Vision falsch interpretiert hatte und weder Zayne noch die anderen Padawane für die aufziehende Bedrohung und Rückkehr der Sith verantwortlich waren. Nach dieser Erkenntnis erhob die Togruta ihr Lichtschwert, um ihre Hand aus dem Glas zu befreien, was jedoch von Gryph als Angriff auf Zayne ansah und die Sprengladungen zündete. Bevor der Turm in sich zusammenstürzte und Raana Tey tötete, bat die Jedi-Meisterin Zayne darum, Krynda für sie um Verzeihung zu bitten. Vermächtnis miniatur|links|Raanas Statue im [[Draay-Anwesen.]] Raana Teys Eingehen in die Macht hatten ihre Kameraden des Ersten Wächterkreises sofort durch die Macht gespürt, jedoch sah Q'Anilia weniger den Tod ihrer Freundin als vielmehr die Tatsache, dass Zanye nun den Namen Krynda Draays kannte, als schlimmste Entwicklung an. Einige Tage später hielten die verbliebenen Seher eine Trauerfeier für ihre gefallene Kameradin im Garten des Draay-Anwesens ab, wo Raana durch eine Statue geehrt wurde. Bei dieser Gelegenheit hatten Feln, Xamar und Q'Anilia eine weitere Schreckensvision, die eine neue Gefahr durch den Muur-Talisman – ein Artefakt der alten Sith – ankündigte und Auswirkungen auf die zukünftigen mehr als 4000 Jahre haben würden. Aus diesem Grund sandte Lucien Draay eine seiner Jedi-Schatten, um den Talisman zu bergen und die Bedrohung abzuwehren. Nach dem Zusammentreffen mit Celeste Morne, die den Auftrag Luciens nicht wie gewünscht ausführen konnte, sowie der Katastrophe von Jebble, begaben sich Zayne und seine Freunde auf den Hinweis Celestes nach Odryn, um dort einige Sith-Artefakte aus dem Heiligtum der Erhabenen zu entwenden und diese dem Jedi-Rat als Beweis für die Machenschaften des Geheimbunds zu präsentieren und schließlich den Namen des flüchtigen Padawans reinzuwaschen.Knights of the Old Republic – Vector miniatur|rechts|Die Zerstörung des [[Draay-Anwesens.]] Bei dieser Aktion kam auch Feln wie vorausgesehen ums Leben, als er von seinem Stamm getötet wurde. Währenddessen tagte auf Coruscant der Hohe Rat der Jedi anlässlich Lucien Draays Aufnahme in ihre Reihen, wo er aus diesem Anlass eine Rede über die Schwerpunkte seiner künftigen Arbeit hielt. Für Vrook Lamar und Vandar Tokare stellte der Neuzugang jedoch eine gute Möglichkeit dar, Lucien und den Draay-Trust besser im Auge zu behalten. Tatsächlich konnten Zayne Carrick und seine Freunde bald Beweise für die geheimen Machenschaften des Geheimbunds vorlegen, sodass Vandar und Vrook sich zum Handeln gezwungen sahen. Da auch Xamar nicht länger Lucien Draays Idealen folgte und bereits seit längerer Zeit an der Richtigkeit ihrer Handlungen gezweifelt hatte, erklärte er sich dazu bereit, mit dem Jedi-Rat zusammenzuarbeiten und räumte durch seine Aussage alle Verdachtsmomente gegenüber Zayne aus. Mit seinen Informationen wurde schließlich ein Plan zur Infiltration des Draay-Anwesens entwickelt und eine Razzia vorbereitet. Jedoch stellte sich bald heraus, dass Haazen ein Dunkler Jedi war und eigene Pläne verfolgte. Da er auch die Kontrolle über die Vanjervalis-Kette der republikanischen Flotte übernommen hatte, begann bald ein Bombardement auf die angreifenden Jedi-Ritter und zwang diese zum Rückzug. Der ersten Feuerwelle fiel auch Xamar zum Opfer, wodurch sich auch die Vision seines Todes erfüllte. Durch Haazens Enthüllungen erschüttert suchte Q'Anilia Kryndas Gemächer auf, wo sie ihre Meisterin vermeintlich tot vorfand. Daraufhin trank sie einen Becher mit Gift, um ihr in den Tod zu folgen, nur um von Gryph die wahren Umstände hinter dem Tod ihrer Seher-Kameraden zu erfahren. So hatte sich die Schurkenmond-Prophezeiung schlussendlich erfüllt und auch die Prophezeiung der Fünf war eingetreten. Nur durch die Zusammenarbeit Zayne Carricks und Lucien Draays konnte Haazen schließlich gestoppt werden, indem Lucien die Flotte im Orbit das Anwesen zerstören ließ. Einige Tage später wurde Zayne offiziell vom Jedi-Rat von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen, wobei man ihm auch die Rückkehr in den Orden anbot. Allerdings lehnte er das Angebot ab, um weiterhin mit Gryph und Jarael zu reisen. Republikanische Flotte und Jedi-Rat einigten sich auf die Vertuschung der zurückliegenden Ereignisse, woraufhin man die Öffentlichkeit glauben ließ, die Mandalorianer seien für den Angriff auf Coruscant verantwortlich gewesen. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Wie die meisten Togruta hatte auch Raana Tey einen leicht aufbrausenden und wilden Charakter, der sie oftmals erst handeln und später nachdenken ließ. Zu weiteren Problemen führten vor allem ihre Macht-Visionen, die sich bereits in früher Kindheit als Albträume manifestierten und nur durch das Einwirken von Krynda Draay und den anderen Jedi des Ersten Wächterkreises derart abgemindert werden konnten, um der talentierten Machtnutzerin ein weitgehend normales Leben zu ermöglichen. Während ihrer Ausbildung zur Jedi zeigte Raana als jüngste der fünf Jedi ihres Kreises nach dem geborenen Kämpfer Lucien Draay das größte Talent im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert, was sie im Zusammenspiel mit ihrer Fähigkeit, in die Zukunft blicken zu können, zu einer gefährlichen Kämpferin machte. Die sich in Träumen zeigenden Visionen erlaubten Raana trotz ihrer Verschwommenheit eine besonders weite Sicht in die Zukunft, was sie in den Augen Kryndas zur besten Seherin des Wächterkreises machten. miniatur|rechts|Der Moment der Reue. Aufgrund ihres aufbrausenden Temperaments und kurzen Geduldsfadens setzte Lucien Draay die Togruta nur höchst ungern im Bereich der Diplomatie ein. Gegenüber republikanische Institutionen reichte meist schon die Androhung Luciens, ihnen Raana Tey zur Seite zu stellen, um effizienteres und schnelleres Arbeiten zu erreichen. Nach Empfang der Schurkenmond-Prophezeiung war Raana Tey die erste, die die sofortige Tötung der fünf Padawane forderte und nur durch Luciens überlegte Art von diesem Vorhaben abgebracht werden konnte. Nach der Ausführung des Massakers verfolgte sie der Mord an den Schülern jedoch in Form von Träumen, die sich vor allem in der Person Zayne Carricks manifestierten und sie nur noch wenig Schlaf finden ließen. Allerdings stellte die Trennung des Wächterkreises durch Meister Vrook Lamar den entscheidenden Einschnitt für Raanas Psyche dar, da sie fortan getrennt von ihren Kameraden arbeiten musste, die zur Einhaltung ihrer mentalen Balance beitrugen. Im Zusammenhang mit dem Schlafentzug infolge der Visionen führte dies zu einer Tendenz in Richtung Wahnsinn, was Lucien Draay auch gegenüber Zayne Carrick eingestand, als er die Togruta als „Wrack“ bezeichnete. Neben spontanen Wutausbrüchen wegen fehlerhaft ausgeführter Anweisungen legte Raana in der Folgezeit einen leicht reizbaren Charakter an den Tag. So kam sie nach einigen Wochen des Schlafentzugs und nächtlicher Schreckensvisionen zu der Überzeugung, dass nur der Tod Zayne Carricks ihr Seelenfrieden bescheren konnte. Deshalb spannte sie selbst die vom Tod ihres Bruders erschütterte Shel Jelavan für ihre Pläne ein, was ihr schließlich zum Verhängnis werden sollte. Dem Wahnsinn nahe attackierte Raana Tey auf Taris wie in Rage den flüchtigen Zayne Carrick, in dem sie den auf dem Schurkenmond und Jahre zuvor von Krynda Draay vorausgesagten Sith sah, und konnte nur durch Shad Jelavans Lichtschwert gestoppt werden. In ihrem Zorn und mit Hilfe der Macht konnte sie selbst diese schwere Verwundung überleben und brachte noch die Kraft zum Sprung auf die zerstörte Kuppel auf.Erklärung zur Lichtschwertwunde von John Jackson Miller im Message Board von Dark Horse Comics Erst im Angesicht des Todes und Zaynes Bereitschaft, selbst die Person, die ihn Momente zuvor nocht töten wollte, zu retten, ließ sie schließlich die Wahrheit erkennen und einsehen, dass sie und ihre Kameraden die Visionen falsch interpretiert hatten. Da sie selbst Krynda Draay, der gegenüber sie seit ihrer Kindheit tiefste Dankbarkeit empfand, nicht mehr um Vergebung bitten konnte, bat Raana kurz vor dem Einsturz des Jedi-Turms Zayne, dies für sie zu tun. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|rechts|Raana Tey ist außer sich. *Raana Tey tritt in den ersten Geschichten der Knights of the Old Republic-Comics eher als unterstützender Charakter auf. Erst ab dem zweiten Teil des Bandes Stunde der Wahrheit tritt die Togruta als Hauptgegner Zaynes auf, einen Part, den sie im zweiten Teil des Bandes Tage des Hasses komplett ausfüllt. Die Grundlage für ihren instabilen Charakter wurde jedoch schon durch die Konversation zwischen Lucien Draay und Q'Anilia in Band 2 angelegt. *John Jackson Miller plante bereits seit längerer Zeit einen Blick auf Raana Teys Geisteszustand, was er schließlich in Nächte des Zorns umsetzte. Der Titel dieser Geschichten kann als direkter Hinweis auf Raanas Albträume angesehen werden. Ihren wilden Charakter brachte bereits das seitenfüllende Bild in Stunde der Wahrheit zum Ausdruck. Miller meinte hierzu scherzhaft, dass er froh sei, dass niemand einen Herzinfarkt davon bekommen hätte. Zeichner Brian Ching bezeichnete Raana auch als „Wolverine“ des Geheimbunds und wollte sie im Comic auch „knurrend“ und schnaubend „zeigen“.Blogeintrag von Brian Ching *Raanas Augenfarbe ist anfangs braun, wurde jedoch im zweiten Band zu blau geändert. Das bereits erwähnte seitenfüllende Bild zeigt ihre Augen komplett schwarz mit blauer Iris. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Der Verrat *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Stunde der Wahrheit *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Tage der Furcht *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Nächte des Zorns *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Tage des Hasses *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Vector *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Wiedergutmachung *''Knights of the Old Republic Handbook'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' Einzelnachweise en:Raana Tey es:Raana Tey fi:Raana Tey it:Raana Tey ru:Раана Тей Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Togruta Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Gesandte Kategorie:Jedi-Seher Kategorie:Jedi des Geheimbunds Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Tarisianischer Widerstand Kategorie:Legends